Very, Very, Very!
by peachpeach
Summary: [a VKook/TaeKook Fanfiction - Sho-ai] Karena bagi Kim Taehyung, apapun yang Jeon Jungkook lakukan memang terlalu menggemaskan dan manis sekali.
1. Banana Milk

**A Vkook/TaeKook** **Drabble**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Very, Very, Very ! : Banana Milk** **©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar cukup terik siang hari ini. Musim panas tahun ini memang terasa sangat gersang. Kedai-kedai es krim dan minuman dingin menjadi primadona Seoul ketika panas sudah tak tertahankan seperti hari ini. Sebagian orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan memilih memakai payung atau pelindung. Sebagian lagi memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat di rumah dengan pendingin ruangan yang diatur pada titik terendah.

"Ungg~" Seorang balita dengan kaus yang kekecilan karena perut gembulnya, mendengung pelan saat kedua matanya terbuka seusai jam tidur siangnya berakhir. Keringat sebesar biji kedelai terlihat membasahi dahi dan sekitar dagunya. Kaus kuningnya pun sudah basah terkena keringat.

" _Eomma_ …" Ia memanggil Ibunya pelan. Menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya dan mendapati sebelahnya kosong. Tidak ada figur Ibunya yang cantik dan menemani tidur siang. Perlahan dan dengan susah payah, balita tersebut turun dari kasur.

" _Appa_ …" kali ini ia mencoba memanggil Ayahnya. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Ayahnya juga tidak ada di rumah ?

Dengan langkah kecil dan terseok akibat dirinya yang masih mengantuk, balita tersebut berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Aish ! Kau menang lagi Taehyung- _ah_!" keluh seseorang yang membuat manik kembarnya berbinar senang. Kakaknya ada di rumah bersama tetangganya—Taehyung- _hyung_.

" _Hyung-ie_ —"

" _Eoh_ ? _Uri_ Jungkook _-ie_ sudah bangun, eum ?"Jeon Junghyun—kakak dari balita yang ia panggil Jungkook—mengusak pelan helaian _raven_ halus yang sedikit lembab akibat keringat.

" _Hyung_ , Jungkook haus…" Jungkook merajuk. Menarik kaus kakaknya yang kembali fokus pada permainan yang sedang ia dan Taehyung mainkan.

"Ini…" Junghyun menyodorkan segelas _orange juice_ kepada Jungkook setelah menghentikan sejenak permainannya. Jungkook hanya memandang cairan berwarna oranye dalam gelas, kemudian menggeleng cepat ke arah kakaknya.

" _Anniyaa_ —Jungkook mau susu pisang _hyung-ie_ …" tolak Jungkook. Junghyun hanya menghela napas pelan. Kemudian tangannya mengusap sayang puncak kepala Jungkook yang kini tengah merajuk dengan pipi menggembung lucu dan lengan terlipat di depan dada.

"Nanti ya ? Kalau _eomma_ pulang dari rumah _halmoeni_ , _hyung_ tidak tahu _eomma_ menyimpan susu pisangnya dimana. Bagaimana ?" Jungkook tidak menjawab. Bibir plumnya mengerucut dan binar cemerlangnya mulai berair.

"Uhh…" hanya mengeluh pelan, kemudian berlalu dari ruang keluarga. Diam-diam Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook. Mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang menjauh menuju dapur dengan pandangan matanya.

"Hei, kau benar-benar tidak tahu dimana _eomma_ mu menyimpan susu pisangnya ? Adikmu hampir menangis." tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak tahu, lagipula eomma tidak berpesan apapun padaku mengenai susu pisang kesukaan Jungkook. Lanjut tidak ?" Taehyung menghela napas pelan, sebelum mengangguk dan melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

. . .

Hampir sepuluh menit Jungkook mengelilingi dapur untuk mencari susu pisang faforitnya. Membuka lemari es sampai mencari di bawah meja. Tapi tetap tidak ada. Hampir saja Jungkook menangis kalau saja manik kembarnya tidak melihat sebotol susu pisang diletakkan di atas rak yang lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Ukh…susaah…" keluh Jungkook. Ia sudah melakukan segala cara untuk mengambil susu pisangnya. Ia sudah berjinjit dan melompat-lompat kecil, namun tetap saja ia tidak dapat menjangkau susu pisangnya. Jungkook diam sejenak untuk mengingat sesuatu. Biasanya, Ayah atau kakaknya akan memakai kursi saat tidak bisa menjangkau sesuatu yang tinggi.

Jungkook melirik kursi makan. Kursinya terlalu besar dan Jungkook tidak akan kuat mendorongnya. Bibir merahnya otomatis membentuk lengkungan ke bawah, kesal karena idenya tentang kursi sama sekali tidak berhasil

"Ukh…" Jungkook akhirnya kembali ke cara awal. Melompat-lompat kecil untuk berusaha menjangkau susu pisang faforitnya. Ia hampir saja menangis saat lengannya mulai pegal dan tidak berhasil menjangkaunya.

 **HUP !**

Jungkook menoleh ketika ada lengan yang lebih panjang dan mengambil susu pisangnya. Awalnya ia ingin berteriak marah karena seseorang hendak merebut susu pisangnya dengan mudah. Tapi kemudian ia hanya bisa mengerjap pelan melihat figur yang lebih tinggi berdiri di depannya.

"Ini…" Taehyung menyerahkan susu pisang milik Jungkook dengan wajah datar. Membuat Jungkook melihat Taehyung sebagai Iron Man—penyelamat yang tampan. Binarnya cemerlangnya tampak bersinar cerah saat menatap Taehyung dengan kagum.

"Tidak bilang terima kasih, eum ?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali mengerjap pelan, sedangkan kedua tangannya memegang botol susu pisangnya dengan erat. Ia kemudian menarik ujung kaus Taehyung, meminta figur yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk merendahkan posisi tubuhnya. Taehyung menuruti permintaan Jungkook dengan kening berkerut bingung. Jungkook lalu berjinjit dan mendekati Taehyung yang masih diam dengan gayanya yang menurut Jungkook keren dan mengecup cepat pipi Taehyung. Lalu tersenyum manis kepada figur yang lebih tua darinya. Ah, pipi Taehyung sudah dihiasi semburat merah muda setelah Jungkook menciumnya.

" _Gomawo_ , Tae-Tae _hyung_ …" Jungkook kemudian berlalu sembari menggenggam susu pisangnya dengan ceria. Ia meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja di kecup oleh Jungkook.

" _Ya_ , Taehyung- _ah_ ! Mau lanjut bermain atau tidak ?" suara Junghyun dari ruang keluarga menyadarkan Taehyung dari masa _trans_ -nya. Ia kemudian mengulum sebuah senyum. Ah, apapun yang Jeon Jungkook lakukan memang terlalu menggemaskan dan manis sekali. Taehyung jadi ingin menukar kedua adik laki-lakinya di rumah dengan Jungkook. Pasti menyenangkan punya adik semanis Jungkook.

 ***FIN***

 _Remake from my old fanfiction with 2MIN as main cast XD_

 _Iseng remake sambil ngerjain Epilog. Ehe~_

 _Review ? ^^_


	2. Cepat Sembuh, Hyung !

**A Vkook/TaeKook** **Drabble**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Very, Very, Very ! :** **Cepat Sembuh, Tae-** _ **hyung**_ **!** **©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

Siang hari yang terik di pertengahan musim panas kembali di habiskan Jungkook dengan semangkuk stroberi segar dan selai cokelat sembari menonton rekaman Pororo di televisi. Sekali mulut kecilnya akan mengguman mengikuti irama lagu yang diputar. Ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum senang, menahan diri untuk tidak memekik gemas, kemudian meninggalkan masakan untuk makan siang. Hari ini hanya ada Jungkook dan Ibunya di rumah. Ayahnya sedang bekerja dan baru pulang pukul empat sore nanti, sedangkan Junghyun sedang mengikuti acara kemah musim panas selama satu minggu yang diadakan oleh sekolah.

Nyonya Jeon baru saja mematikan kompor saat mendengar bel berbunyi dan bergegas untuk membukakan pintu, sedangkan Jungkook langsung meninggalkan mangkuk camilannya hanya untuk mengikuti langkah Ibunya menuju pintu.

"Selamat siang Nyonya Jeon," Ibu Jungkook langsung mengulas sebuah senyum hangat ketika melihat Keluarga Kim di depan rumahnya.

"Selamat siang ! Ayo, ayo…silakan masuk—eh ?! Taehyung kenapa, Nak ?" Nyonya Jeon memekik kecil ketika baru saja menyadari jika Taehyung sedang berada dalam gendongan punggung Ayahnya dan kaki kanan yang dipasang _gips_ sampai bawah lutut. Sedangkan kedua adiknya tampak berdiri tenang di samping Ibunya.

"Taehyung terjatuh saat bermain sepatu roda kemarin, jadi ia tidak bisa ikut kemah. Dan kedatangan kami kemari untuk menitipkan Taehyung selama kami pergi tiga hari. Apa tidak masalah ?"

"Oh, tentu tidak ! Taehyung bisa menjadi teman main _Kookie_ karena _hyung_ -nya pergi kemah."

"Maaf kami merepotkan, tapi orang tua kami di Daegu sedang sakit. Taehyung juga tidak bisa diajak dengan kondisinya." Nyonya Jeon hanya tersenyum maklum, kemudian mengangguk ringan tanda setuju. Sementara itu, Jungkook masih setia berdiri di belakang tubuh Ibunya sembari memegangi _blouse_ biru mudanya.

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu, ah…Taehyung bisa istirahat di sofa sekarang," Ayah Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian membawanya untuk bisa beristirahat di atas sofa. Ayahnya juga tidak lupa untuk meletakkan kruk di samping Taehyung.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ pergi dulu, _ne_ ?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian melempar sebuah senyum kepada Ayahnya.

"Ne, hati-hati Appa…" satu usapan pada puncak kepala diterima Taehyung dari Ayahnya sebelum mereka benar-benar berpamitan untuk segera menuju Daegu.

" _Kookie_ , temani _hyung_ disini ya… _eomma_ akan siapkan makan siang," Jungkook hanya mengerjap pelan, kemudian pandangan penasarannya jatuh pada kaki Taehyung yang terbalut gips.

" _Wae_ , _Kookie_ ?" Taehyung bertanya, dan Jungkook kemudian menyentuh lapisan gips yang membungkus tungkai Taehyung dengan ujung jari telunjuknya yang tembam.

" _Ige mwoya_ , _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ah, _ige_ ?" Taehyung ikut menunjuk gips-nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan balita berusia tiga setengah tahun tersebut, " _Hyung_ jatuh saat main sepatu roda kemarin…"

"Jatuh ? _Ige_ , _appayo_ ?" Manik cemerlang Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca. _Hyung_ kesayangannya jatuh, tidak bisa berjalan, dan mungkin saja kakinya terasa sakit. Kalau Tae- _hyung_ sakit, siapa nanti yang akan menemaninya bermain petak umpet ?

"Ani, ini tidak sakit." Taehyung menepuk lembut puncak kepala Jungkook dan mengulas senyum. Ia mengerti jika adik kecil di depannya ini khawatir dengan kondisinya, "—tapi Jungkook- _ie_ tidak boleh berlari di tangga, nanti bisa-bisa jatuh seperti _hyung_. _Kookie_ tidak mau kan ?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan dan membuat helaian ravennya bergoyang seiring dengan gerakannya. Taehyung hampir saja mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook yang belepotan selai cokelat.

Jungkook kemudian berjalan menuju mangkuk berisi stroberinya dengan selai cokelat, dan memberikannya kepada Taehyung.

"Untuk hyung, cepat sembuh ne ?" Taehyung terkejut sejenak, kemudian menerima mangkuk yang disodorkan oleh Jungkook sembari tersenyum. Sementara dari dapur, Nyonya Jeon menahan diri untuk tidak mengganggu momen manis Jungkook dengan Taehyung yang sayang dilewatkan hanya karena suruhan untuk makan siang.

" _Ne, gomawo Kookie-ya…_ Ah, kata _eomma_ , _ppopo_ bisa membuat _hyung_ sembuh lebih cepat. Jadi _, ppopo juseyo_ ?" Taehyung menyodorkan sebelah pipinya, membuat yang lebih muda mendekatkan diri dan mengecup pelan pipi Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum senang, tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan pipinya yang terkena selai cokelat dari mulut Jungkook.

"Pipi _hyung-nim_ kotor," Jungkook mengerjap pelan, kemudian mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan tangan mungilnya. Dan Nyonya Jeon sudah dengan sigap merekam momen keduanya dengan kamera ponsel. Ah, bahkan Junghyung dan Jungkook tidak pernah semanis mereka. Ingatkan Nyonya Jeon untuk mengirim rekamannya kepada Ibu Taehyung yang sekarang berada di perjalanan menuju Daegu.

" _Gwenchana_ …"

" _Boys_ , ayo makan siang…" pada akhirnya, Nyonya Jeon dengan berat hati menginterupsi momen mereka berdua supaya jadwal makan siang keduanya tidak terlewatkan. Nyonya Jeon membantu Taehyung berjalan dengan kruk-nya, dan membantunya juga untuk duduk di atas kursi ruang makan. Nyonya Jeon lalu mengangkat Jungkook untuk duduk di atas kursinya setelah ia membersihkan sisa cokelat di wajah putih Jungkook. Tidak lupa juga untuk memasangkan celemek pada leher Jungkook.

" _Ja_ , selamat makan…" Nyonya Jeon tersenyum lembut ketika mereka berdua mulai menyuapkan sesendok makanan.

" _Eomma_ …"

"Hum ?"

" _Kookie_ mau bobo sama Tae- _hyung_ , boleh ?" Jungkook mengerjap pelan, kemudian melihat Ibunya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Boleh, Kookie boleh menemani Tae- _hyung_ sampai sembuh. Tapi janji tidak nakal, _hyung-nim_ sedang sakit. _Arraseo_?" Pekikan senang dari Jungkook mau tak mau membuat Nyonya Jeon dan Taehyung tersenyum. Ah, senyum Jungkook memang selalu menular pada siapapun.

*FIN*


	3. Hamie untuk Kookie

**A Vkook/TaeKook** **Drabble**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Very, Very, Very ! :** _ **Hamie**_ **untuk** _ **Kookie**_ **©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

"Taehyung, nanti temani ke _pet shop_ ya ?" Kening Taehyung mengerut penuh tanya sembari memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tasnya. Siang hari ini masih sama teriknya seperti siang-siang yang lalu. Taehyung hari ini ingin pulang cepat, mandi air dingin, makan mie dingin buatan Ibunya, lalu tidur dengan pendingin udara dengan suhu terendah. Tapi Junghyung malah mengajaknya ke _pet shop_.

"Mau beli makanan untuk hamster _Kookie_?" Junghyung menggeleng, wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat sedih, "—bukan, mau beli hamster baru untuk _Kookie_. Tadi pagi hamster _Kookie_ mati, dan sampai aku berangkat sekolah tadi, ia tidak mau makan sama sekali."

Taehyung tertegun. Ia ingat sekali saat bulan lalu Jungkook berlari ke arahnya yang saat itu berkunjung untuk mengantarkan _tteok_ buatan Ibunya. Jungkook berceloteh tanpa henti sembari membawa kandang kecil berisi seekor hamster yang tak kalah imut dengan Jungkook. Warna bulunya seperti kue bolu yang hangat, matanya sewarna karamel, pipi dan dua giginya seperti Jungkook. Taehyung bahkan hampir membawa pulang Jungkook beserta hamsternya sekalian karena terlalu gemas. Tapi sekarang, hamster Jungkook mati. Jungkook pasti sedih sekali sampai tidak mau makan.

"Taehyung ? Bagaimana ?" Atensi Taehyung kembali kepada Junghyung, kemudian ia mengangguk mantap. "Boleh, nanti aku belikan juga satu ekor lagi untuk _Kookie_ …"

. . .

Taehyung berlari cepat ketika ia sudah mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sandal rumah. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan cepat, menghiraukan teriakan Ibunya supaya hati-hati karena fraktur pada tulang keringnya baru saja sembuh.

Ia menarik sebuah kaleng bekas kemasan biskuit dari bawah tempat tidur, tidak peduli seragam sekolahnya basah karena peluh atau napasnya yang masih terengah. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah menemukan pengganti hamster Jungkook dan membuat adik kesayangannya itu mau makan lagi. Stok hamster di _pet shop_ yang baru saja ia kunjungi bersama Junghyung sepulang sekolah tadi rupanya sedang habis, dan untuk ke _pet shop_ lainnya, mereka perlu naik bus.

Taehyung dengan cepat membuka penutup kalengnya, mengeluarkan seluruh uang jajannya yang ia simpan untuk membeli _action figure_ terbaru. Ia menghitung jumlahnya dengan teliti, sebelum menjejalkannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

" _Eomma_ , Taehyung pergi dulu…" Taehyung buru-buru mencium punggung tangan Ibunya begitu sampai di bawah. "Mau kemana ? Tidak makan dulu ?" Taehyung menggeleng sembari tersenyum, "—mau cari hamster buat _Kookie_ , _eomma_ …"

"Hati-hati, jangan berlari…kakimu baru sembuh." Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian segera melesat pergi setelah satu usapan lembut pada helaian _raven_ nya.

"Begitu sayangnya ya dengan, Jungkook ?" Ibunya bermonolog sembari tersenyum. Senang rasanya putra sulungnya bisa peduli dengan yang lebih muda.

Taehyung berdiri di deretan beragam boneka menggemaskan di sebuah toko. Ia memandangi satu persatu dari berbagai macam boneka yang dipajang dan tidak mempedulikan pekikan gemas noona penjaga toko. Taehyung memang terlalu tampan untuk anak kelas lima sekolah dasar. Meskipun bau matahari dan peluhnya masih menetes dari dahi turun ke dagu.

" _Noona_ , apakah _noona_ punya boneka hamster ?" Gadis di depan Taehyung kemudian mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, "—ada, tunggu sebentar ya." Taehyung diam saja ketika kepalanya ditepuk lembut. Ia dengan sabar menunggu barang yang ia inginkan datang. Taehyung memang berniat mengganti hamster Jungkook dengan sesuatu yang lebih tahan lama, meskipun tidak bisa diajak bermain atau berbagi biskuit, setidaknya hadiahnya nanti bisa menemani tidur Jungkook dan membuat balita menggemaskan itu mau makan lagi.

"Nah, _noona_ punya dua. Yang satu bisa sekaligus merekam suara, sedangkan satunya hanya bisa dipeluk. Adik mau yang mana ?"

"Aku mau yang bisa merekam suara _noona_ ," Taehyung menunjuk satu boneka hamster yang hampir mirip dengan hamster Jungkook yang mati tadi pagi. "Boleh, ayo sekarang kita rekam suaranya…"

. . .

"Jungkook mana _imonim_?" Taehyung segera bertanya kepada Nyonya Jeon begitu pintu keluarga Jeon terbuka. Nyonya Jeon mengulum sebuah senyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus peluh di dahi Taehyung.

" _Kookie_ ada di kamarnya bersama Junghyung, ayo masuk…" Nyonya Jeon mengantar Taehyung sampai di depan pintu kamar Jungkook yang berwarna biru lembut. Dari pintu yang terbuka, Taehyung bisa melihat Junghyung sedang mengelus sayang helaian _raven_ Jungkook. Sedangkan si balita mungil itu tampak memeluk kandang hamsternya yang sudah kosong. Bibirnya mencebik lucu, dan binar cemerlangnya masih berkaca-kaca meskipun tidak terdengar isak tangis dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hibur Jungkook ya, Taehyung-ah. Daritadi kami tidak bisa membujukknya, Jungkook belum makan dari pagi," Nyonya Jeon menatap sedih ke arah anak bungsunya, ia menepuk pundak Taehyung dengan lembut. " _Imo_ buatkan jus jeruk untuk Taetae ya ? Kelihatannya kau haus." Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian Nyonya Jeon meninggalkannya dengan sebuah senyum yang hangat.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati kasur Jungkook, memberi isyarat kepada Junghyung supaya memberinya kesempatan untuk membujuk Jungkook. Junghyung mengangguk, ia mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook sebelum keluar dari kamar adik semata wayangnya. Taehyung menarik napas sejenak, kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Jungkook. Menggantikan posisi dari Junghyung.

" _Kookie_ , Taetae- _hyung_ bawa sesuatu. Mau lihat ?" Atensi Jungkook teralih, binar cemerlangnya menatap Taehyung penuh rasa ingin tahu, tapi bibir kecilnya belum mau mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Tadah !" Manik Jungkook membulat antusias ketika sebuah boneka hamster berukuran lumayan besar berada di hadapannya. "Hamsternya bisa bicara loh, mau dengar ?" Jungkook mengangguk antusias, menunggu hamsternya bicara seperti kata Taehyung.

"Tapi janji, setelah ini _Kookie_ harus mau makan. _Hamie_ -nya tidak mau bicara kalau _Kookie_ tidak mau makan…" Jungkook mengangguk sekali lagi, kemudian Taehyung diam-diam menekan dada si hamster dan membuatnya mengeluarkan suara.

'Annyeong _, Kookie-_ ya _! Aku Hamie…Kookie tidak boleh sedih ya ? Ada Hamie yang akan menemani Kookie. Uljima Kookie-_ ya _~'_

Jungkook mengerjap kecil, menatap bergantian hamster empuk di depannya dengan Taehyung yang masih betah dengan senyum kotaknya. "Taetae- _hyung_ , kenapa suara _hamie_ -nya seperti suara _hyung_?" Taehyung memutar bola matanya dengan gugup, bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan polos Jungkook.

"Ng, mungkin _hamie_ -nya memang punya suara mirip dengan _hyung_ ," kening Jungkook masih mengerut tak paham, tapi Taehyung mengusap sayang helaian raven Jungkook. "Tidak apa-apa suara _hamie_ -nya mirip suara _hyung_ , yang penting _hamie_ bisa menemani _Kookie_ sampai _Kookie_ tidur. _Hamie_ tidak akan pergi meninggalkan _Kookie_ , jadi _Kookie_ tidak akan sedih." Jungkook terdiam, tapi tangan mungilnya meletakkan kandang hamsternya ke lantai dan memeluk erat hamster pemberian Taehyung.

" _Kookie_ sayang _Hamie_ , jangan pergi lagi ya ?" Taehyung mendesah lega, usahanya tidak sia-sia untuk membujuk Jungkook. Dari balik pintu kamar Jungkook, Junghyung dan Nyonya Jeon juga mengulum senyum penuh makna.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita makan !"

*FIN*

Spesial buat Kak **FlawlessV** ^^

 _Bunch of love for_ :

Kimizaku │FlawlessV│Guest [NS] │livanna shim│Guest [emma] │Little Oh│Taekook'scream│Guest [Kyuminjong] │Hantu Just In│Hanami96│hlyeyenpls│springyeol│TyaWuryWK│sweetyhunhan│Chandelight│goldentime│Guest│QueenFujho│1st Maknae│Jeon Hana│Park RinHyun-Uchiha│chypertae│Jeon97Kim│prncsspo│kimnamseokjoon│chuachu


End file.
